Brelyria Wikia
'Welcome to the Brelyria Campaign Wiki!' description See all pages . The World This wiki started as a way to organize notes about a single country within the world, but the author quickly realized that what was being developed was an entire world and not just a single region. Going forward, any reference to "The World of Brelyria" means the entire known world in and around the single country. There is no one name for this world, but many names in many different tongues, spoken of by people in all different countries. There are many different ideas about the world's place in the universe and the cosmology surrounding it. The Sundering '' Main Article: The Sundering'' The known world is largely divided into two continents, being the eastern and western. These two continents once traded and exchanged ideas, but were split apart a little over 1,000 years before the current campaign with the emergence of the Leviathan that roamed the seas and destroyed any ship that tried to travel between the two. Though this occurred over the course of about ten years, many refer to the first appearance of the leviathan as the beginning of The Sundering. Most common calendars are dated in Y.S. for "Years of the Sundering". For example, the current campaign began in 1143 Y.S.--or 1143 years after the appearance of the first leviathan. People and Characters blurb Races of the world '' Main Article: Complete List of Races '' The world of Brelyria is filled with many different races. These include common races (human, darf, elven, etc.), exotic (tabaxi, bullywug, kenku, aarakocra, dragonborn, etc.) and the extremely rare (Aasimar, others(?)). Most countries and places contain at least a small portion of most of the common races as well as several unique or exotic races. There are exceptions, however, such as the Wildlands of Clan Bruenor which is dominated by Dwarves, or the Paeshtaed region in Egron, which is entirely populated by elves. When creating characters of common background, little thought may be given to their origin. However, a player that wants to create a character of a more exotic or rare type should consult with the DM regarding one's background.'' For more information, read the complete list of races. Characters '' Main Article: Full List of Characters '' Below are the main characters for the stories told within the brelyria campaign setting, including Alyosha, Ivan, Mairra, and Paul. These entries will be updtated with information related to each character, as well as the introduction of any new main characters should additional players be added to the campaign. 'Alyosha of Mandalla 'is an orphan from the Mandallan woods in north western Brelyria. Though little is known about his past, it was assumed by the monks that took him in as a baby that his parents were killed in Hobgoblin Wars. During a rite of passage, Alyosha fought Paul in one on one combat and lost. However, within the next 24 hours, the two were chasing a hobgoblin host through the wood, and were teleported across the sea to the Wolfen Wood in central Moran. 'Ivan Ashford 'is a merchant from the Moran Wilds on the eastern continent. Though a merchant by trade, Ivan's risky business ventures had damaged his reputation within the merchants guild. His most recent pursuit led him to leave the guild caravan and travel to the Bullywug village east of the wolfen wood, where he attempted to trade with the natives for a valuable alchemical ingredient called Swale. Failing to return to the guild and repay his debts, Ivan was dismissed from the guild, narrowly avoiding the slaver's chain customarily reserved for debtors that run too delinquent on their payments. 'Mairra Harshwind 'was petrified by Basilisks in the Barbarian mountains for a not yet determined amount of time. The party stumbled upon this Tabaxi druid while travelling in the Barbarian Mountains in search of Renault. She aided the party in their quest, forming a fast friendship with Renault. Though unsure of the party at first, she quickly found comrades in Otsin and Ured. She is generally quite secretive about her backstory, and not many details are known to the party regarding her origin. 'Paul Cander '''was born to Brelyrian nobility but the combination of his father's death, his mothers subsequent remarrying, and several betrayals by the court left his family name in ruin. Paul became the squire for Ryany Germinas, and was determined to become a Holy Knight and redeem his family honor. However, due to the betrayal of a knight named Sir Kadok, Paul and his companions were teleported across the world. Looking for a new master, Paul eventually trained under Mane Alcert in the Barbarian Mountains. Paul is motivated to return to Brelyria to avenge Ryany and restore the Cander family name. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse